Defame Me
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: An old friend of Sesshomaru's comes to offer Kagome a great opportunity. As a result, the Miko ends up at Hogwarts surrounded by magic. Lucky for her, her son is already attending Hogwarts and is a student teacher.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I've been planning this for a while now. Kagome fell down the well at 14 and finished her quest at 17 but was forced to stay in the past. This is set in 2017. Also, Dumbledore is Kagome's great great great uncle.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Kagome H., Harry P.**

 **Summary: An old friend of Sesshomaru's comes to offer Kagome a great opportunity. As a result, the Miko ends up at Hogwarts surrounded by magic. Lucky for her, her son is already attending Hogwarts and is a student teacher.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Defame Me**

 **Prologue**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

"Sister, we'll be having a guest over either today or tomorrow," Sesshomaru announces, causing Kagome to stare at Sesshomaru.

"Oh? Is it Shippo? I haven't seen him in ages, not since he left to learn multiple forms of magic," Kagome replies. Her emerald rimmed oceanic eyes stare into cool gold. Looking closer, gold flecks can be seen in her eyes. Her blue-black hair has natural streaks of red and silver. She had gained them after she preformed a blood bond with Sesshomaru and Shippo. Despite the fact that she had lived with Sesshomaru for five centuries, Kagome only looked to be at most 16 due to the jewel merging with her and making her its eternal guardian.

"It's a surprise," Sesshomaru answers before leaving the room.

* * *

A tall, thin man appears in front of a large mansion in Japan; despite his 5'11 height, he is dwarfed by the enormous mansion. Half-moon glasses sit atop a long, crooked nose. He has flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. His twinkling, bright blue eyes scan the area before he nods to himself. Wearing deep purple robes, the man looks rather peculiar in his current environment.

Walking to the doors, he knocks three times. A few moments later, the doors open to reveal a young woman with enchanting blue eyes. "Yes?" She asks before blinking in shock as she registers who it is before her. "Uncle Dumbe? Is that you?"

"Ah, Kagome! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?" He asks, smiling.

"Um, good. Oh, come in," Kagome says, moving to allow the man in. "Not to be rude or anythig, but what are you doing here? Are you the guest Fluffy was speaking of?" The man quirks a brow at the name.

"Ah, I see you've met our guest Kagome. Albus Dumbledore, it's been a century since I've last seen you. What was it that you wanted to discuss?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Always straight to the point I see. What I have to discuss involves Kagome and you," Dumbledore responds.

"Uncle, what did you need to discuss with Sesshomaru and me?" Kagome asks.

"Well, it has to do with your magical abilities," Dumbledore answers. "Two years ago, I received a letter from your mother. She requested that you attend Hogwarts to finish your magic education if you decided to continue. She explained that your education at Mahoutokoro was interrupted due to unforeseen circumstances. She said that you would be unable to attend Hogwarts for two years because of those circumstances. So, I am here to offer you the opportunity to attend Hogwarts as a fourth year. Whatever you decide, please let me know by July 31. If you do decide to attend, here is the list of what you will need." Looking at his watch, Dumbledore clears his throat.

"It's getting rather late so I must be going. It was nice seeing you Sesshomaru, Kagome," Dumbledore says before Apparating.

 **Word Count: 610**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated anything. I've just been busy, sick, and stressed. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Defame Me**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Leaving the house, Kagome looks up at the house she'll be staying at for the remainder of the summer—six weeks. She had settled in the day before before going to bed. Despite the fact that she is a Yokai, she was exhausted the day before.

Shippo had shown up early that morning, surprising her. He later told her that he lived there and that she would need to take lessons for the rest of the summer to catch up with her year since Hogwarts taught a different style of magic than what Mahoutokoro taught. Instead of more combat and versatile, the spells were designed for specific things. However, Shippo informed her that should could experiment with the spells because there were uses other than the ones taught.

* * *

Kagome looks up at the enormous castle, vaguely impressed. Following Shippo into the castle, she gazes around in curiosity. Walking through a sudden opening, the two enter an office. Kagome's eyes zero in on a phoenix. Walking towards it, she scratches under its beak. "You're a handsome boy, aren't you?" She murmurs.

"Ah, I see you meet Fawkes, Kagome," Dumbledore calls out. Kagome's lips quirk upwards.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you have a phoenix," Kagome comments, silently finding irony in the fact. Turning towards her uncle, she asks, "What classes will I have? How will this work?" Dumbledore smiles and hands her a sheet of paper and a necklace with what looked to be an hourglass on it.

"A Time Turner?"

"You'll need it. You learned the bare minimum of the types of spells taught in other countries but mainly focused on Japan's specific type. Fortunately, that cuts the time down by half most likely. Of course, you might take longer than expected or less. It just depends on you," Dumbledore explains. "Shippo, please escort Kagome to her first lesson and then come back," He says, placing his chin on his folded hands. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

"How were your lessons?" Shippo asks. Kagome grins.

"They were easy. All my professors were surprised at how well I did. Of course, I did mess up a bit in Charms. However, after that little hiccup, we progressed rather far today. The classes here are different but intriguing in their own way. Oddly enough, Potions isn't as rigorous here as it was at Mahoutokoro. Then again, Japan has many potions known only there so it takes longer to learn them and so we had to go quicker. Defense against the Dark Arts is the same. It went slower as well but then again, there aren't as many dark creatures here as in Japan," Kagome replies cheerfully. "Overall, I had a good time. I think I'll be ready by the end of the summer for my fourth year."

"You're right about Mahoutokoro teaching more in certain classes, herbology too."

"Oh, I did really well in Herbology and the professor asked how I knew plants that weren't taught until sixth and seventh year here," Kagome adds. "I didn't tell her the whole reason, just that Mahoutokoro taught Herbology at a quicker pace and such."

* * *

Kagome looks around Diagon Alley, intruiged by all of the different shops. She had already purchased every item from her supply list except for dress robes as well as a few extra items here and there. Sesshomaru had sent Kagome a formal Kimono "befitting a member of his pack" as he had so eloquently wrote. Kirara sits on her shoulder as Kagome wanders through the place haphazardly, looking for Shippo. Kirara mews in her ear, catching her attention.

Looking over to the direction Kirara had indicated, Kagome sighs. "He can't help himself whenever he sees sweets," She grumbles under her breath. Walking over to him, she lightly flicks his head. "Sneaking off to buy sweets without me? You weren't going to share were you?" Shippo gulps down his mouthful of sweets, chuckling nervously.

* * *

Beady eyes gaze hungrily at the image in the orb. "I want that girl—no, I _need_ her. Her power is tremendous and will be very beneficial on our side," A raspy voice whispers. "Malfoy, tell your son to befriend her, to get close to her. If possible, turn her to our side. If not, then I will take an appropriate course of action."

"Yes my Lord," Malfoy says, bowing before disappearing in a puff of dark smoke. The eyes turn back to the orb, lustfully staring at the image. "I will have her, by any means necessary."

 **Word count: 802**


End file.
